A passive optical network (PON) provides for the optical transmission of data between a central office and one or more users. Typically, the central office comprises an optical line terminal (OLT) or optical transceiver that transmits and receives optical data via fiber optic media between the OLT and a user node, which utilizes a transceiver often referred to as either an optical network unit (ONU) or optical network terminal (ONT).
FIG. 1 includes an optical network 100 comprising one OLT 105 optically transmitting data to and receiving data from a single ONU 110. In the one-to-one configuration, shown in FIG. 1, the transceivers 105 and 110 alternate transmitting data along a single communication channel 115.
FIG. 2 shows a flow chart 200 illustrating a method of evaluating communications received from an ONU. The evaluation begins at 205. At 210, a received signal strength indication (RSSI) is determined for a signal received from the ONT in an OLT receiving the signal. At 215, the OLT stores a single RSSI value for the signal received from the ONU in memory. At 220, the OLT receives a request from the OLT system (i.e., hardware representing one or more layers of the network higher than the OLT) to send the RSSI to the OLT system. At 225, the OLT sends the RSSI to the OLT system. At 230, if the OLT system requests another RSSI, the flow returns to 210. If the flow returns to 210, the flow continues, and at 215, the memory is flushed and the newly obtained RSSI replaces the previous RSSI in the memory. When the OLT system does not request another RSSI, the method ends at 235. Based on the RSSI values, the OLT system can then decide whether the network or a particular ONU is operating properly or is in need of adjustment or repair.
Such an approach is not ideal for a one-to-many network. Under the approach of FIGS. 1-2, the OLT system evaluates a particular ONU at a particular point in time, rather than the OLT itself evaluating RSSI values. Further, an optical transceiver in the OLT under this approach has no independent capability to determine and evaluate RSSI data, or notify the system when network components (including the OLT) are operating outside of predetermined parameter thresholds.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.